


Anger Management

by Hildringer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assault of a werewolf with a baseball bat, BAMF Stiles, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other times incredibly sappy, Sexual Content, Sometimes terribly depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildringer/pseuds/Hildringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheriff Stilinski is involved in an accident and winds up in a coma Stiles goes searching for answers. And when he finds them there is hell to pay.</p><p> </p><p>If you do not like violence, homosexual relationships or graphic depictions of homosexual sex DO NOT read this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

Stiles buried his face under his pillow as the phone rang. By the third ring he covered his ears with his hands. By the sixth ring he reached for the phone ready to give Scott or Derek or Lydia or whoever the hell had dared to call him on a Saturday night an earfull. "What!" he all but screamed into the phone. "Stiles?" Melissa McCall's voice was unmistakable, she sounded tense. Stiles sat up and propped the phone between his ear and shoulder rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What...what's up ms. McCall?" he asked trying to clear his head enough to listen to her voice. A deep sigh sounded on the other end of the phone. "Stiles, I'm at the hospital...with your father" Stiles froze with his legs thrown over the side of the bed. For a few tense seconds that felt like eternity he was frozen in time, all of his attention was focused on her last words. Then all of a sudden adrenaline kicked in like a hammer cracking ice and he leaped off the bed grabbing up his clothes and throwing them on as he kept a death grip on his cell. "I'm on my way" was all he needed to say. "I'll explain everything when you get here, there's no need to panic and drive safely Stiles" Melissa said, she waited for him to hang up.

Stiles slipped his cell into his back pocket, threw on a random hoodie and grabbed his keys off his desk. He took the stairs two at a time and slammed the front door shut. Climbing into his jeep he gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. His eyes flickered to the full moon hanging high in the sky and a terrifying thought twisted in his gut.

 

"Something slammed into his cruiser and it hit a tree" Stiles dropped into a chair as his legs began to shake and he forced himself to slow down his breathing before he had a full blown panic attack.

"Sweeheart, I'm so sorry" a warm hand rubbed soothingly down his back and he felt a shiver wrack his body. "Is he...is he alright?" his voice was thick with tears and he hated how childish he sounded. He braced himself for the worst when she didn't answer straight away. "The front of the cruiser hit the tree really hard" she started slowly, like she was talking to a small child. And maybe in that moment Stiles had reverted to his younger self, to the version of himself who was still waiting at the kitchen table for his mom to come home though she never would. Car accidents claiming both his parents. Figures.

"The impact caused his head to hit the window and the doctors are working really hard to stop the swelling in his brain, ok? He's only been in surgery for a an hour or so, we won't know more till he gets out." He stopped listening then because Melissa was only cooing reassurances to him like he was a frightened bird or something. He focused inward and felt a cool, almost numbing, feeling sweep over him. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want his dad to be there. He just wanted to curl up on his side and nurse the wound eating at his soul.

"Stiles? Stiles, sweetheart you're shivering" Melissa was in front of him all of a sudden cupping his face and pulling him up to eye-level. A light shown in his eyes and he shook his head trying to get away. "I'm okay, I'm okay" he said waving her off. He ran his hands through his cropped hair and leaned back. The numbness was still seething in his belly but he used it to calm himself down, to focus. "What hit the car?" all of a sudden he had to know, had to know if it had been a werewolf. If they were somehow connected to what had happened to his father. Melissa shook her head "The cruiser was towed away, I wasn't there to see it and none of the deputies seemed to know what hit him. Only that it was heavy and there was a lot of force behind it."

 

Stiles just shook his head. He knew. He'd known the moment he got into his jeep what was responsible, one look at the full moon and he couldn't doubt it.

 

...

 

Stiles turned off his jeep and got out. He reached under the seat and grabbed what he was looking for before shutting the door behind him. the perpetual calm that had followed him around throughout the six hours he'd sat immobilised in the waiting room while his father fought for his life behind a closed door had faded. Instead it had been replaced by a deep, burning fury. His hand gripped the smooth wood in his palm and the heavy weight of the bat grounded him as he got out at the Hale house. A good portion of the house had been renovated and was now liveable but he ignored that not giving a fuck about anything. Sheriff Stilinski was in a coma. He was lying in a hospital bed with breathing tubes down his nose and throat. Stiles had only been able to listen to the heart monitor's steady beeping for a few moments before he went out into the hall and threw up into a garbage bin. Then he'd left. Blindly driving to the one place he knew he would find answers. It was barely past the crack of dawn when he walked through the front door. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and headed there passing by the living room where an exhausted Erica was passed out on the couch. "You'll heal soon enough, your arm will get worse before it gets better though. What did you hit anyway?" Deaton's familiar voice wafted into the hall to Stiles' ears. It was normal for the vet to drop by and check on the pack of young werewolves after every full moon, he made sure no bones healed the wrong way and that none of them accidentally brushed up against wolfsbane or monkshood plants in their beta forms.

 

Stiles stood in the kitchen doorway for a moment as he took in Boyd sitting heavily on a kitchen stool clutching his obviously fractured arm. He wore only loose fitting sweatpants and even against his dark skin the bruises were clearly visible. But it wasn't till their eyes caught and Stiles' saw the guilt there, the fear, that he knew. Boyd gulped and grasped uselessly for something to say. "Stiles, I swear, I swear it was an acci..." his words were cut off as the heavy wooden bat collided with the side of his head. There was a resounding crack in the air as the bat broke on impact. Boyd dropped to the floor like a stone and didn't move. Breathing heavily, his vision still red, Stiles allowed himself to be thrown back against a wall. "Stiles! What are you doing?!" Scott's hysterical yell barely registered over the rush of blood in his ears or the vicious snarls emmanating from Derek's throat as his hands gripped Stiles' sweatshirt.

 

Stiles looked up into the Alpha's blood red eyes and felt another wave of anger rush up from his gut. "My. fucking. father" he gritted out. "Is lying in a coma because you can't keep your fucking piece of shit pup from trying to KILL HIM!" the steady rise of his voice ended on a near shout as he shoved Derek back and off of him. Derek didn't even bother to look shocked. "Stiles..." Stiles cut Scott off by shooting him a glare even he knew was withering. His friend took a step back having never seen a look of such concentrated hatred before.

Stiles hated Scott in that moment, hated his friend for being afraid of _him_ as though Stiles was the monster. He turned back to Derek addressing him and him alone. "From this moment on if you or _any_ of your pack come near me or my family I will make it my personal mission in life to finish what Kate Argent started" The words were vicious and cruel but he didn't care, no pained expression or anger crossed Derek's face at the words though and that just pissed Stiles' off more. "Stiles" Scott's voice was soft and pleading like he was moments from crying. Guilt was an exposed wound in Stiles' chest but the harsh pain was tempered by a blaze of anger. "I'll corner you with mountain ash and shoot you like fucking strays and _no one_ could blame me for it you shit excuse for a leader" A tick worked in Derek's jaw at that and the red had seeped back into his eyes. Stiles pointed the broken bat right at him and felt all of his fury center around him like a shield, making him fearless. "I wish you and Peter had died" he said it quietly but his voice didn't waver. In that moment he meant every word. He turned on his heel the bat still clutched in his hand and stalked out of the house ignoring the look of pain on Derek's face as his eyes turned back to blue.

 

Erica stood in the doorway to the living room her eyes never leaving Stiles. He didn't look at her. He just wanted to get outside and breathe fresh air before he puked. Worms were wriggling around his belly trying to crawl their way back out through his esophagus. He felt tears prick his eyes. "Stiles" a hand grabbed his arm

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted with such conviction that Deaton stumbled back and put his arm up as though fighting off a physical attacker. Stiles dropped his eyes to the ground suddenly feeling impossibly tired. "everything I touch turns to shit" he said, so quietly he almost didn't hear it himself.

 

Stiles got his jeep down the road from the Hale house, out of werewolf hearing range at least, before having to pull off to the side of the road. He slammed his fist into steering wheel and the pain in his fingers was nothing compared to the anguish ripping through him. A half-scream, half-sob tore from his throat and he clutched at the steering wheel like a life support as his body shook and tears streamed down his face. Crying till he was so exhausted he nearly passed out right there on the side of the road with his car still running and the broken bat lying in the passenger seat covered in Boyd's blood.  

 

 

 

None of the pack stopped by at the hospital to check on the sheriff. Not while Stiles sat like a watchdog by his bedside, only leaving for the occasional bathroom break. After the first day when they hadn't seen him eat anything Melissa and the other nurses took it upon themselves to bring him sandwiches, chips and bottles of water every couple of hours so he was at least eating something. Though he barely touched the food, his stomach too full of shame, guilt and fear to leave room for food, he thanked them all politely and did his best to smile. Though he knew it wasn't very convincing.

His father's deputies stopped by one at a time on the second day. They brought flowers and get-well cards that Stiles carefully arranged on the window sill so that his father would see them as soon as he woke up. Between hugs and supportive pats on the back Stiles managed to listen to only half of what was said to him. Mostly words of support or sympathy. He chose to ignore the elephant in the room; the fact that his father may never recover from the coma. That he may never wake up. Stiles just wouldn't let it happen. He stayed up most nights praying with his head bowed and his hands clasped between his knees. Praying for a miracle, for his mother, for something to go right.

 

He begged every god or higher power he'd ever read about. He offered up his money, his life, even his scholarship to MIT anything to bring his father back. He didn't want to be alone. Didn't want to watch another parent die without being able to do anything about it.

 

On the third day Lydia and Allison came to see him. They came into the room and Lydia immediately started fussing about the flowers. Tossing out the ones that were starting to wilt and replacing them with ones she'd brought herself. Allison stood awkward and quiet casting him glances that told him Scott had informed her of his outburst. Aftr a little while she came and sat down next to him. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke "He misses you, he wants to be here for you, to help in any way he can. You know he loves you right? Wouldn't do anything to hurt you? Please Stiles, let him be here for you" when she'd finished Stiles just shook his head. "I meant what I said, don't let him come near me" he couldn't tell if he was lying or not, that alone told him he wasn't ready to face anyone yet.

Allison let him be after that. She went over to the sheriff and squeezed his hand offering her silent support. It was the first time someone other than the nurse had touched his father and Stiles couldn't help the sobs that broke out of his mouth. Moments later he was wrapped in two sets of thin arms and his friends held him as he broke down.

He cried until he fell asleep, too exhausted to do anything else.

He woke up on a hospital gurney they'd rolled into the room for him. Lydia had left him with a cashmere throw blanket and a soft downy pillow. It was the kindest thing she'd ever done for him.

 

On the fourth day the sheriff blinked his eyes open once before shutting them again, but Stiles had seen it, he'd been there and that had been enough to give him hope. On the fifth day his father woke him up in the middle of the night by pushing the water jug on the side table onto the floor. He'd called a nurse who removed the breathing tubes from his father's throat. When they were once again alone Stiles looked his father in the eyes. "Hi" he said. "Hi" his father gritted out despite how sore his throat was.

 

After that things seemed to get better. Each day the sheriff got stronger. He was going to be in the hospital for another week before they were going to let him return home but he insisted that Stiles go back to the house and get some much needed rest. "The nurses told me you barely ate or slept so go home take care of yourself and on Monday you can go back to school. I'm ok now" Stiles nodded and made to leave. He gave his dad a kiss on the cheek and the sheriff squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You don't look like you can drive, get Scott to come pick you up" the words made Stiles flinch but he played it off without his father noticing. He didn't call Scott.

 

Monday morning Stiles arrived at morning practice bright and early, Danny ran up to him as soon as he got there. "How you doin' man? I heard about your dad, I'm so sorry but I was really glad to hear he woke up" Stiles allowed Danny to tug him into a half-hug and they chatted for a bit on their way to the locker room. Stiles didn't see Scott, but that might've been because he was staring intently at his shoes. The coach told Stiles to take a break after warm-ups while everyone else grabbed their sticks. When Stles protested the older man just shook his head "You look like crap, take a break Bilinsky, i'll have you make up for it at practice on Wednesday." Secretely he was grateful, he was still tired and his limbs felt twice as heavy as they usually did.

 

Classes he got through thanks to aderoll, the miracle drug that focused for him, and Danny and Lydia who caught him up on all the notes he'd missed. He had two makeup tests scheduled for after-school Friday which gave him the rest of the week to review the notes and he was suddenly grateful he had friends who were smart and kept tidy notes.

 

Lydia stuck to him like glue all day. Insisting that he stick with her after classes and follow her to her locker, she dragged him to an empty table in the cafeteria and talked incessantly all through lunch about shoes. It was the most time they'd spent together in their entire lives and even though he knew Allison had put her up to it Stiles was thankful. He hadn't seen any of the pack at school though he knew they were there, giving him some well-needed space. Although most of his anger had dissipated over the past week he still felt like seeing Boyd would set him off again.

In fact everyone seemed to recognize that he needed space, even Harris who had made it his persnal mission to ruin Stiles' highschool life left him alone. Not so much as a single insult all through chemistry.

 

When he got home that night he dropped his backpack off made two chicken ceasar wraps with sides of carrot and celery sticks. For his dad's sake he tossed in brownies for dessert then headed to the hospital. He'd stay with his dad for supper and they'd talk for a bit but it didn't take much to tire the sheriff out so Stiles was usually on his way home around 7. When he got out of his jeep in the hospital parking lot he spotted Scott picking up his mom. He knew the moment Scott caught his scent because his friend's back suddenly went rigid and his head dropped down, Stiles wanted to feel defensive but he couldn't not after all he'd said. "Hey" he stepped up next to Scott.

His friend didn't look at him right away, just shrugged and said hey back. After a few seconds of tense silence Stiles felt antsy and he opened his mouth to speak but Scott cut him off. "Derek told me not to talk to you" the words made Stiles pause with his mouth open. "Why?" he didn't sound as angry as he suddenly felt. "He said you needed space and to leave you alone"

"Since when do you do what Derek tells you to?" he couldn't help how hurt and resentful he sounded

Scott glared at him. "Since when do you threaten your friends?"

Stiles was suddenly shaking with fury, it hit him so fast he didn't know what to do with it. "Since this!" he hissed pointing at the hospital. "Since my dad nearly got killed by someone I was assured I could trust" Scott looked at him and his eyes were obviously still torn betwen his pack and his friend. Stiles just shook his head the anger dropping away to leave him raw and bitter. "Derek is right, you should leave me alone. Leave me and my dad alone. I won't get involved with you and the pack and none of you will interfere with my family" he sighed. "But you are pack" Scott's voice was hushed and broken. His puppy eyes were glistening and Stiles couldn't resist pulling him into a hug. "Not anymore" he said as he pulled away. Stiles turned and went into the hospital without looking back.

 

 

Stiles felt the wind brush against the back of his neck and sighed. He sat back in his chair and shut his computer off knowing that this had been inevitable. Before he could react Derek grabbed the arms of his chair and spun him around. He caged him against the seat forcing Stiles to lean back so that they could see eye-to-eye. The room was quiet except for their harsh breathing.

"Derek" Stiles' voice was edged with exhasperation. He was tired and this wasn't how he wanted to spend the rest of his evening.

Derek snarled and grabbed the edges of his shirt, he pulled him out of the chair and backed him up into the wall. "So you're out of my pack now?" he snarled his red eyes glinting in the dark.

Stiles sighed, nervousness fluttering in his stomach. "its for the best, I can't let my dad get hurt anymore"

"Bullshit" Derek's voice was nothing more than a growl in the dark.

Stiles got angry again, fast.

"That's not for you to decide Alpha" he ground out. "Now get out of my house!"   

"Or what?" Derek snarled. "You'll bind me with mountain ash and hunt me down like a fucking stray?" he boxed Stiles in with his body and seemed to grow larger with every word. His ears peaked out at the sides, his jaw lengthened and his brows dropped down over his blood-tinged eyes.

Stiles shoved his hands up between them and gripped the small bottle of mountain ash he kept on a chain around his neck. "Yes" he hissed. In a second he was on his back on the floor a half-shifted alpha gripping his neck in its jaws.

Stiles felt his skin breaking and slammed the heel of his hand into Derek's nose, he felt it breaking. The alpha snarled in pain and let go his nose instantly cracking back into place. Before he could think Stiles kicked out, Derek recovered enough to twist his body to the side so that the blow grazed his ribs instead of his stomach or groin. Then he was baring down on Stiles who was frantically kicking, punching, and biting in an attempt to free himself. Derek flipped him over and pulled his shirt to the side. "Wha?" Stiles' half-voiced question was cut off when fangs, sharp and brutal, bit through the flesh of his shoulder shredding the skin. He screamed in pain. Derek snarled and bit down harder when the boy tried to struggle out from underneath him. The brutality of the bite demanded submission but there was no way Stiles would know that. "Don't turn me" he gasped out" don't turn me, please Derek, don't. Don't do it" Stiles was practically sobbing, his anger washed away by fear. "i'm sorry" he begged. Derek snarled again not loosening his grip. Stiles pressed his forehead onto the cool floor and sighed. "I'm sorry...alpha" he finished. Silence reigned for a few moments before Derek unhinged his jaw from Stiles' shoulder with a pleased growl. Stiles shivered in pain as the alpha started licking gently at the wound, lapping up the blood and ridding it of bacteria. Before he could stop them tears started streaming down Stiles' cheeks and quiet sobs whispered past his lips. Derek stopped licking the wounds left by his fangs to lick at the salty wetness. Stiles whimpered and Derek hushed him with a nip to his ear. "Shh, the bite won't turn you, i wouldn't do that to you without your permission" Stiles sighed in relief at the words and his tears slowed down. Derek turned him over onto his back again straddling Stiles' at the hips. His alpha features had receded and he layed gentle kisses all along Stiles' cheeks and throat. He nipped at the pulse in his throat and licked over the small wound.

Stiles moaned softly and tilted his head to the side to give him better access. Derek growled happily and kissed the smooth skin paying close attention to the little moles riddling his neck.

"I love these" he stated softly running his tongue along the ones on stiles' cheek.

Stiles let out a husky laugh unsure of what else to do.

Derek pulled back and looked at him, they stared at each other for a few long moments before the older man leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against Stiles' lips.

Stiles hummed and smoothed a hand over the hard plains of Derek's chest before running them into his hair and tugging him down into a deep kiss. His mouth opened willingly and Derek's tongue sunk in, claiming him. Everything went from cool to boiling at that point. Stiles squirmed beneath Derek as he tortured him with his tongue, his mouth and his teeth. Nipping at his lips and denying him kisses before pushing in without warning and taking control. Stiles growled in frustration when Derek pulled back once again and tugged him down forcefully biting Derek's bottom lip hard. The tang of blood hit his mouth and Derek snarled before crashing down on him.

Stiles shirt was suddenly being pulled off and he pushed and clawed at Derek's leather jacket fighting to get it off so he could feel the tense muscles in the other man's back flexing beneath his fingertips.

Derek sat up and tugged Stiles up with him crashing their mouths back together again as they fought their way out of their clothes. He pushed Stiles' pajama pants down while the younger man plucked furiously at his belt, and then his jeans and started shoving them down till Derek's thick erection bobbed out between them flushed and dripping.

Stile's moaned as it was pressed forcefully against his belly and ground into him. "More" he snarled his nails raking up Derel's back taking off a layer of skin with them and leaving bloody scratches in their wake. Derek snarled again and the sound was suddenly more than Stiles could handle. Fangs were out again biting at his tongue and pricking his lips. He felt a breath woosh out past his swollen lips as he pulled back. He was gasping, near hyperventilating. Fuck! he shrieked inwardly. Worst time to have a panic attack ever!

"S'ry" he chocked out as he bent over till his forehead hid the floor in a sloppy version of child's pose. He took deep, slow breaths in an effort to calm himself unsure of how his body had managed to betray him so quickly and completely. A warm hand skimmed his back almost hesitating. Stiles hummed with his next outward breath and Derek took the hint smoothing the hot palm of his hand down Stiles' spine.

For long moments they stayed on the floor, their pants around their thighs as Stiles tried to catch his breath and calm his heart while Derek soothed him awkwardly. It was almost like he'd never done it before, or like he'd forgotten how to.

"Thank you" Stiles said softly when he could breathe again.

"Don't mention it" Derek said, equally as soft. Stiles sat up and to his surprise Derek tugged him back into his lap so that Stiles' back was against Derek's front and the wolf's arms were wrapped around his middle.

He nuzzled his nose against the nape of Stiles' neck and inhaled.

"I'm sorry I bit you" Derek said quietly his lips brushed lightly against the wound, Stiles managed to contain the flinch the action caused as a bite of pain shot from the still bleeding bite. Derek licked over it gently ignoring Stiles' murmuring for him to stop. He didn't mean it anyway, he didn't want Derek to stop, never wanted him to stop.

"How did this happen?" he asked, leaving the question open to the universe. Not really expecting an answer.

"Because it was meant to"

Stiles turned slightly to look Derek in the face and saw that he was completely serious. "I thought you didn't believe in fate" he murmured, his eyes drifted down to Derek's lips and stayed their caught like moths to a flame. He was only half paying attention when Derek spoke.

"It's not fate Stiles, it's action and reaction. Your father getting hurt was due to _my_ inattentiveness. My actions and lack of forethought were the cause. It wasn't Boyd's fault" he said the last part softly and Stiles managed to tear his gaze away from Derek's lips to look into his vibrant blue eyes.

"There all just babies Stiles, their wolves have just been born and their confused, angry and scared. They are my responsibility and I am so sorry that this happened" It was the most Derek had ever said to him at one time and Stiles knew he meant every word. He turned slowly and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist leaning his head against the older man's shoulder.

"I can't seem to stop being angry about this" Stiles said, talking about it for the first time made his throat constrict and he pushed back tears. "But I don't blame Boyd anymore, I don't" and he knew it was true. He pulled back and cupped Derek's cheek in his hand, finding comfort and strength as stubble scraped his palm. "I don't blame you either" he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "My dad is fine and I'm...I'm so sorry for what I said about Kate, I never want you to feel like I would do that to you or Scott or anyone. That I would hurt you guys when I love you so much" he couldn't stop the tears anymore they just flowed and flowed and he felt like waves were crashing into him battering him against rocks and trying to sweep him away. Only Derek's hands on his hips kept him grounded. He focused on the heat enveloping him and continued on relentless.

"What scares me is that at the time I meant it, I mean I was thinking about it but as soon as I realised I just felt sick and scared. I would never... I could never do that to you. I'd rather die, I swear I couldn't ever do that to you...." he was sobbing now and his words were broken, almost nonsensical.

Derek pulled him flush against his chest and wrapped steel arms around his waist holding him tight and shushing him. Stiles sobbed painfully into Derek's shoulder as hands ran down his back and Derek murmured words into his hair.

"I know Stiles, I know" was what he kept repeating. Over and over till Stiles let himself relax and believed him.

They sat like that on the floor clutching each other like they were starved for it till the sun started peaking over the horizon. Stiles stood up shakily and gripped Derek's hand leading him to the twin bed where they both collapsed half naked and exhausted. They curled into each other and fell asleep like that.

 

 

Stiles' grumbled as his phone rang. Reaching over to grab it to tell whoever was on the other end of the line to go to hell. He didn't even bother to open his eyes and check caller I.D

"Stiles?" Scott's voice was hesitant but slightly panicked on the other line.

"Scott? What's up?" Stiles relaxed back into bed and felt pleased when his back connected with the sizzling warmth of Derek's chest. He snuggled closer eliciting a sleep growl from the alpha.

"um..." Scott sounded less panicked and more embarassed. "What's up Scott?" Stiles said, impatient now.

"Well... I was going to ask you if you knew where Derek was because we couldn't find him and Erica is freaking out and about to come rip you apart because she thinks you killed him but I guess he's...um" Scott mumbled and Stiles could practically hear his friend blushing. Stupid werewolves and their stupid werewolf hearing. "Yes Scott, Derek is here with me. And very much alive though at the moment he's asleep so he may as well be dead to the world." He paused for a moment thinking. "And we didn't sleep together so calm the fuck down!" he added for good measure before hanging up.

"We should go check on them" Derek's voice was husky from sleep but he was obviously awake and alert. Stiles sighed. "Can never get a good night's sleep around here" he grumbled pulling back the sheets. He gulped loudly when he realised that both he and Derek had discarded all of their clothing the night before. Except for Stiles who still had left sock on, he vaguely remembered Derek growling in frustration as he'd deftly tugged the other one off Stiles' right foot with his own toes and proceeded to wrap their legs together like vines. Pressed so closely together it was impossible to ignore the lead pipe of Derek's morning erection pressing into his butt cheek. Little Stiles twitched excitedly before rising slowly. "Oh no you don't" he grumbled at his penis, but it was too late the skin was already stretched tight over his full length.

He plopped back down on the pillows. "Dammit" he muttered.

Derek chuckled next to him and kissed him softly. Stiles instantly relaxed and started kissing him back. Their tongues were deep in each other's mouths when Stiles felt the hand that wrapped around his shaft. "mm Derek ah, right there" he moaned as the alpha started jacking him off with lazy strokes.

It was slow and delicious as their tongues explored each other unhurried by anything. Stiles reached over and started stroking Derek in turn and  rocking his hips back till Derek was nestled between his ass cheeks. His hand glided up and down one side of the thick shaft while his ass cushioned the other side, eliciting quiet moans from Derek throat.

"Stiles" he chocked out harshly breaking the kiss. Stiles felt pride and pleasure mingle inside him as he brought Derek off while the alpha stroked him. "You have no idea what you do to me" their movements turned more frantic as they both came closer and closer to their peaks.

They kissed fast and hard once before their stroking became erratic and both were moaning uncontrollably. Stiles moaned as his climax hit him then nearly screamed as Derek's fangs sank back into the mark he'd carved into Stiles' shoulder the night before. The pain and pleasure mingled and dragged out his orgasm til he was shaking from it. He took in a few harsh breaths as he slowly came down from the hight. He felt fangs recede from his shoulder and a deft tongue licked over the wound again.

"I'm starting to get the idea" Stiles said jokingly, though he was completely serious. Stiles made him feel loved and safe while driving him nuts all at the same time. If a handjob could make him nearly die from an orgasm how was he going to survive them actually having sex he wondered.

Derek chuckled but it ended on a whimper as the vibration made his still painfully hard cock rub against Stile's ass.

"Oh" Stiles turned over and shimmied down Derek's body. He kissed his way along his lover's abs then nuzzled the crisp, dark hairs at his groin before running his tongue around the base of Derek's shaft. "Fuck! Stiles!" Derek cried out and grabbed the back of his head his fingers clutching desperately, but not painfully.

Stiles chuckled softly as he envelopped the head of Derek's thick cock in the wet heat of his mouth and flattened his tongue against it. The vibration had Derek bucking off the bed. "Fuck!" he growled, Stiles could imagine fangs and glowing red eyes and felt his limp dick twitch trying to harden once again. He resisted the urge to cup himself and simply focused on _giving_ to Derek.

He dropped his head down till tip hit his throat then pulled back up to again and lavished the head with attention. He was pleased to find derek was uncircumsed and had an enormous amount of fun exploring around and inside his foreskin. When his tongue dipped under the hood Derek nearly came off the bed shoving his cock into Stiles mouth without warning. Stiles hummed and focused on breathing through his nose so he didn't choke. He went down as far as he could go again, breathed for a few moments sucking gently, then continued downward even more till his throat was clutching at the head of Derek's dick.

The alpha was reduced to snarling and moaning as he lost all control and gripped Stiles' head tighter. Stiles relaxed his mouth and looked up at Derek to meet his red, red eyes giving him permission silently.

The first thrust was soft, gentle and completely controlled. But Stiles didn't want that. He let his mouth relax further and moved his hand down to pluck at one of his nipples, knowing derek was watching him. Knowing what the visual stimulation was doing to him. Derek snarled and pulled out without warning making Stiles whimper and clutch at him. But Derek just flipped him over onto his back and crawled up his body till his knees were resting on either side of Stiles' shoulders.

Understanding exactly what the wolf wanted Stiles felt a thrill rake up his spine. His dick was painfully hard again, harder than before and he couldn't contain his whimper of excitement as he opened his mouth compliantly.

Derek growled, pleased and ran the head of his cock along Stiles' swollen bottom lip.

"You look so good with my cock in your mouth" he whispered harshly pushing just the head in and letting Stiles suck on it like his favourite lollipop. "I can't wait to get you on your hands and knees and shove into you." Derek groaned as though the image was enough to turn him on. He pushed his cock just the tiniest inch deeper and stopped there cupping Stiles' cheek gently. He rubbed the lobe of one ear between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm going to get my tongue inside of you and loosen you up. Make you come without touching your dick, just my tongue in your ass." His voice was quiet but he may as well have been shouting the words at Stiles the way they lit him up like a live wire. "Then I'll stretch you with my fingers. I bet I could get my whole hand inside you. You'd let me wouldn't you Stiles? You wouldn't say no to anything I give you, you'll never say no" Stiles moaned as another inch sunk into his mouth and Derek pulled out again before thrusting back in harder. He did it again and again going deeper each time.

"I'll get you so wet and loose but it's not going to prepare you for my knot" Derek chuckled when Stiles' eyes widened. "Yeah, we have those. I know you always wanted to ask, I've caught you looking at my junk, I know Scott told you" His hand rubbed Stile's neck and his thrusts continued relentlessly becoming harder and harder going deeper and deeper till it was all Stiles could feel, could even think about. Derek was talking and the words were dirty and delicious and they just spurred him on made him want to take more, so much more.

"I'm going to fill you up with it, stretch you around it till the only thing you know is my name and you can't even say it you'll be so out of your mind on my cock"

 _Fuck!_ Stiles felt a jolt run up his dick even though he wasn't touching it.

"And then Stiles" Derek paused in his thrusts and if his cock hadn't been so deep in Stiles' throat that the teen didn't know where he left off and Derek began he would have screamed in frustration. "And then I'm going to come inside you. For hours because when I put my mind to it and hold off long enough I can do that" his thumb stroked lazily along Stiles cheek as he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. "I'm going to give you my pups, because that's what you deserve. To be the father of my children, to spend the rest of your life being fucked by me and fucking me and I will never stop loving you, never leave you. We'll start a family together and when your belly gets round and firm with my young I'm going to fuck you some more because I can and I want to. Do you want that Stiles? Do you want me to fill you up with my come till you get pregnant?" Stiles doesn't answer because the next thing he knows his feet are braced on the bed as he lifts his hips off the sheets and comes so hard he doesn't think he'll survive it. The orgasm just rips through him like a knife and he wishes he could scream but he can't, not with Derek's cock in his mouth so he just sucks and sucks like his life depends on it because he's all out of come but his body is still shaking and refuses to stop.

Derek howls, literally howls, as he comes the ferocity of Stiles' sucking him off enough to make him blow his load down the boy's throat. His hips thrust forward involuntarily with every spurt of thick, bitter come and Stiles' laps it up, takes it because Derek was right; Stiles would take anything the wolf gave to him. He'd do anything Derek asked of him and knows his mate would do the same. Stiles has read enough Wikipedia articles on wolves to know what the bite on his shoulder means. Knows, because he's been expecting it and if it hadn't been for Boyd and his father he's sure it would never have happened. Sure Derek would have left him alone because he was trying to protect him. But he can't anymore, can't hide anything from Stiles, can never shut him out just as Stiles can never turn his back on Derek again.

He knows he's gonna to explain things to his father because Stiles isn't going to MIT anymore, and in a few months he's going to be pregnant and that's just a fact. He isn't even remotely afraid or unsure because he knows Derek wouldn't do it to hurt him, it's just that they can't wait. Instinct won't let them hold off from breeding, not with the mating mark branded into his skin and Derek's come already preparing his body for the inevitability of child birth.

Derek pulls out of him and falls down on top of him almost crushing the air out of Stiles' body. He manages to gasp out a laugh. "I feel like a ragdoll" Derek comments a tired smile tugging at his lips as he nuzzles Stiles' cheek. "Its mutual" Stiles murmurs turning his head so they can kiss soft and slow and oh so sweet it makes his toes curl. After a few minutes Stiles perks up and groans. "The pack" he squawks trying to push Derek off of him, but it's pointless because his noodle arms are no match for a 200 pound werewolf who's growling and clutching him tight. "Call them and tell to wait an hour..." Derek tugs the sheet over them as Stiles reaches for his cell. "Make it two" the alpha comments as curls tight around Stiles who's just punched in Scott's number.

 

**Extra!**

"Hey" the deep voice comes softly from behind him and Stiles turns to look at Boyd. Their standing on the back porch of the Hale house, Stiles was watching Erica and Lydia playing a vigorous game of badminton in the backyard. Derek, Peter, Jackson and Isaac were in the living room pulling up rotting floorboards in preparation for the new hardwood ones they'd ordered from Home Depot. Scott had dragged Allison into the forest for a "walk" which no doubt meant the two were making out and dry-humping up against a tree somewhere. Which left Stiles and Boyd with some much needed alone time.

Stiles has resigned himself to this conversation the moment he and Derek had hopped into the jeep that afternoon after dragging themselves to the bathroom for a shower where they both got instantly hard and had to deal with that, again.

"Hey yourself" Stiles says back keeping his voice even. Truth was he wasn't angry anymore, but he felt bad for hitting his classmate in the head with a baseball bat. When Boyd didn't say anything and looked down Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for hitting you" he said lamely, he meant it though and knew Boyd could tell he wasn't lying.

Boyd nodded. "It's okay, I deserve it" Stiles shook his head.

"No you didn't." he sighed and ran his fingers over the short curls on his head. "I was angry and scared because of my dad but it could have been anyone that hit him Boyd and it was just a coincidence that my dad was there. I should have told him a long time ago about all this and he would've known to stay away from the woods on a full moon. It's not your fault when you’re still learning and can't even control the wolf. I know someday you'll get there but for now I can't blame you anymore than I can blame my dad" Stiles didn't hesitate to place a hand on Boyd's shoulder. He was surprised the burly werewolf tugged him into a hug and sniffed his neck in what he was realising was a sign of familiarity. Of pack. He sniffed Boyd's neck in return and the teen pulled back seemingly pleased although his face remained blank as usual. "Awesome" Stiles said.

"Aw how cute" Lydia quipped from behind them. Stiles spun around and realised that the girls had long since stopped playing badminton and crept closer. Erica had her arms folded under her as she leaned on the railing of the balcony while Lydia had propped an elbow on the blonde like they were old friends and didn't compete over _everything._

"Look out Erica, Stiles might be planning to steal Boyd out from right under your nose" Lydia's chuckle was lovely and completely evil.

Erica snorted. "I'm not worried" was all she said, giving Stiles a knowing look. He threw his hands in the air exasperated. "Damn werewolves and your stupid werewolf noses!"

"What?" Lydia asked clueless.

"Stiles and I are mated" Stiles just rolled his eyes as Derek appeared magically (not really) behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Maybe we should just make a banner and announce it to the world" Stiles said sarcastically

"If you think that'll get the word out faster, why not?" Derek said face completely serious. Stiles punched him in the shoulder, but not hard, at all.

"Sourwolf" he muttered

"Drama queen" Derek muttered back. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and Derek's eyebrows came down in what would've been a fierce frown if he hadn't been smiling.

"God you too are disgustingly sweet" Lydia said, voice filled with contempt. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away. "Are we finishing this game or did your furry ass get scared off?" she snarled at Erica. The she-wolf growled before chasing after her.

Scott and Allison came out of the tree line both looking flushed and sweaty. "Talk about disgustingly sweet" Stiles whispered to Derek and Boyd. They snorted and Scott glared at Stiles. "I hear that!" he yelled startling Allison. "I know you did!" Stiles yelled back.

He grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him back into the house away from the others. "My dad's getting out of the hospital tomorrow. I was thinking you could come over for supper Friday and we could have _the discussion_ " Stiles said

Derek nodded. "Gives him the weekend to adjust" he said, more to himself then anyone else. He looked at Stiles curiously "Do you want to tell him everything? Or hold off till..." he trailed off. Stiles snorted. "Till I'm pregnant with our first litter and another supernatural disaster has fallen down around our ears? uh uh, we put all our cards on the table and see how the cookie crumbles"

Derek snorted the tension draining out of him. "You need to stop mixing analogies" he said, his stance relaxing.

Stiles leaned in close and kissed him. "You know you love it about me" he said againt Derek's lips as his arms came to wrap around his mate's neck. Derek nodded and kissed him again, nuzzling his way down his neck. "That and everything else" he said. And Stiles couldn't help laughing because Lydia was right, they were disgustingly sweet.

 

 

 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my first Fanfic online! Please comment and let me know what you think.  
> As for the Extra at the end I wasn't planning on adding it but I felt it was necessary to resolve some of the tension a between Boyd and Stiles. I'm considering adding two more "chapters" but it all depends on wether I have enough fodder. I apologise for how fluffy that last part was, it kind of just flowed well and although i find it hard to envision Derek being touchy-feely with anyone it seemed necessary to add some fluff after all that other stuff.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed


End file.
